


Even

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Dorothy keep trying to get even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/5sentence_fics/profile)[**5sentence_fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/5sentence_fics/). 2) This is kind of tied to or inspired by a ficlet I wrote a while ago called "[After the Beep](http://dryerspace.fanworkrecs.com/gundaniumline/misanagi/after_the_beep.html)".
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

1\. Melts in the mouth

"We are even," said Dorothy, looking at the empty tray on the table.

"Even?" Quatre asked, a bit amused at Dorothy's indignant look.

Her lips curved and she looked meaningfully at Quatre's side, at the place that just two years ago she had pierced with a rapier.

"Are you trying to imply, Miss Catalonia, that the fact that I just took the last chocolate truffle compares to you nearly killing me?"

She simply smiled politely and said, "Don't worry, I'll take the lead again soon enough."

 

2\. Breaking bread/fast

Quatre understood why Dorothy had invited him to dinner as he looked from the simple piece of bread in his plate to the stake, vegetables, rice, and chips on everyone else's.

"I must apologize, Quatre, but I was under the impression that you had eaten before, so I didn't have anything prepared for you." The devious smile in Dorothy's face showed that she wasn't sorry at all.

With his stomach growling after a long day of work, Quatre gave Dorothy a glare and said, "This means war."

"Two to one, Mr. Winner… two to one."

 

3\. Pin drop

"The sound of a pin dropping would have been as loud as an explosion," informed Miss Candance Richmond after the commotion. "We were all waiting for something else to happen, but thankfully Miss Catalonia just stood up and walked away. It was most embarrassing."

Dorothy Catalonia has refused to give a statement, but some sources claim that the video of her admitting to having had a sex change operation – that was unexpectedly showed at the ESUN Society Women's annual dinner – is authentic.

Meanwhile, WEI CEO, Quatre Winner, has expressed his deepest respect for Miss Catalonia and whatever lifestyle choices she makes…

 

4\. Measure of a Man

When the first catalogue came, Quatre brushed it off as spam.

When a week later, four different pamphlets advertising the product arrived at his home, and another five at the office, Quatre became annoyed.

When his secretary patted him on the arm and said how brave of him it was to share his experience to help others, Quatre began to get suspicious.

When he received a mail from Dorothy with just the words "three to two", he felt a momentary rush of panic.

And when he finally opened one of the catalogues and noticed his picture next to an article signed with his name, that described his supposedly satisfactory experience with the penis enlarging machine, Quatre quelled his rage, and started plotting.

 

5\. Death and Taxes

Dorothy Catalonia was alive and well, but unfortunately the world disagreed with her.

Her credit cards had been canceled, her phone and electricity disconnected, just like the water and gas; after all, a dead person had little need of those.

Armed with her birth certificate, ID, and her fully alive body, she walked into the notary and demanded to talk to the person in charge. There, they told her she had to go to the city hall, and at the city hall they sent her back to the notary, where she raged and glared until she was finally escorted to a small office upstairs to keep her from scaring the legally alive citizens.

It took her four hours and fifteen thousand credits worth of taxes to demonstrate that she hadn't died after eating the poisoned part of a blowfish, and that the one page obituary written by Quatre Winner that had appeared on today's paper, didn't constitute an irrevocable proof of her unfortunate demise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/5sentence_fics/profile)[**5sentence_fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/5sentence_fics/). 2) This is kind of tied to or inspired by a ficlet I wrote a while ago called "[After the Beep](http://dryerspace.fanworkrecs.com/gundaniumline/misanagi/after_the_beep.html)".

6\. Pushing forty

Quatre was certain that he had given specific instructions to the security staff in WEI not to receive any packages directed to him without his authorization. Furthermore, he was sure that he had told his secretary, repeatedly, not to drop anything into his office unless he had requested it. However, his employees seemed to think that it was better not to be rude to Miss Catalonia than to follow orders.

This resulted in Quatre walking into his office Monday morning just to find a card on the door signed by Dorothy with the words "three to four", and almost forty ducks quacking inside. And now, Quatre had to replace the documents on his desk, clean the furniture and carpeting, find a new office while they thought of a way to make the smell go away, and figure out how to get the damn ducks out of the building.

 

7\. Two-part harmony

They saw each other from across the room at a benefit dance, their eyes met and polite and challenging smiles appeared on their faces. A few songs later, Quatre approached her and asked for a dance; she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. They danced flawlessly, as if they had been dancing their whole lives together; the crowd even parted so they were the only ones in the dance floor, moving swiftly with the music.

When the song ended, Quatre walked Dorothy to her table, leaned forward to give her a small kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "It's childish, I know, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass."

Minutes later, while checking herself on the bathroom mirror, Dorothy noticed the bright pink piece of chewing gum on her hair.

 

8\. Almost too late

Some days, Quatre liked to spend his lunch hour on the edge of the thick woods on the outskirts of town, and take a small walk before going back to the office. He was about to eat his sandwich when he heard a cry for help; his instincts took over and he climbed further into the woods, pushing himself and ignoring his sore muscles and the small cuts the tree branches were making on his face and arms.

When he saw a man, lying face down on the floor, Quatre was afraid that he had been too late, but as he got closer, he noticed that the figure on the ground was nothing but a doll, with a recorder that repeated the distress call, over and over again.

By the time Quatre finally returned to the office, he was dirty, sore, covered in small cuts, in a very sour mood and late for his 3 pm meeting. There was a message from Dorothy waiting on the vid phone but Quatre didn't bother to play it.

 

9\. Total eclipse

Dorothy glared at the vid screen as she saw herself – or more exactly, a very good digital fake video of herself – wearing a long pink dress, flowers in her hair and a dreamy expression as she sang a song she had never heard before in her whole life.

"And that was the remake of the pre-colony song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" performed by Dorothy Catalonia, and dedicated to the famous billionaire Quatre Winner." The DJ, a redheaded girl wearing pigtails, chuckled. "She is not the only gal on the Earth and the colonies with a crush on the young CEO but she's certainly the only one willing to make such a fool of herself to prove it. Meanwhile, in a statement issued by Mr. Winner himself, he declares that while he's flattered, he sees Dorothy only as a friend, and he wishes that in time she can come to terms with her infatuation with him."

 

10\. Morning dip

Like any other Saturday morning, Quatre put on his bathing suit and went to the pool to swim a few laps; when he was done, he headed upstairs to take a shower… and froze when he saw his reflection on the mirror. Having a very good idea of what had happened, Quatre checked his mail, and as suspected, found a message from Dorothy.

"Quatre, dear, I figured that since you were nice enough to help me with my hair style, I would return the favor; I hear blue hair is in this year."

After deciding that cleaning the pool could wait, Quatre picked up the phone and dialed a number. He knew that what he was about to do would earn him years of teasing but if there was someone who would know how to get his hair, eyelashes and eyebrows back to normal, it would be Duo.


End file.
